Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory
Episode Summary Wreck It Gandalph: Gandalf the Grey is sick of being a wizard and escapes to other movies. The Big Bird Theory: Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper are tired of their show and teleport to Sesame Street. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been avoiding April Fools' tricks all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Friday, 8:00 PM: Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson are snubbed for the best kiss at the MTV Movie Awards, but win best snub at the Annual Snubby Awards. #*Monday, 1:00 PM: ''Star Wars'' fans express concern over how old the original cast will look in Episode VII, specifically Yoda. #*Wednesday, 8:00 PM: Your parents have to suffer through Tax Season, but you have to suffer through this! #Opening Scene #'Wreck It Gandalph' (Movie Parody of Disney's Wreck-It Ralph / Spoof on Gandalf the Grey from the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) #Animated Marginals segment #Undercover Wolf at the Shear Delite Salon (Live-action Cartoon segment) #Training Car (Spoof on Training wheels) (Animated by Mark Marek) (Ad Parodies segment) #Other Guardians Ruining ''Rise of the Guardians'' (Cartoon)'' (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rise_of_the_Guardians ''Rise of the Guardians], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legend_of_the_Guardians:_The_Owls_of_Ga'Hoole Legend of the Guardians: the Owls of Ga'Hoole], ''Green Lantern'', and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_(film) Guardians of the Galaxy]) #Nickita Minaj (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikita_(TV_series) Nikita] / Spoof on Nicki Minaj) (Ad Parodies segment) #Pinball Hates His Commune (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Easter (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Wall Scientists (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'The Big Bird Theory' (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Big_Bang_Theory the Big Bang Theory] / Spoof on Big Bird from Sesame Street) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Training Car) The car instructor is still getting hurt in the car. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *42nd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the very first time Disney's Wreck-It Ralph gets parodied and the very first time Rise of the Guardians, Legend of the Guardians: the Owls of Ga'Hoole, Guardians of the Galaxy, and Nikita showed up on MAD. *This is the third time the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey showed up. The first was the MADvent Calendar from the start of Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar and the second was Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project. *This is the 12th time ''Sesame Street'' showed up. *This is the second time the Big Bang Theory ''gets spoofed. The first was [[The Big Fang Theory|'The Big Fang Theory']]. *'Wreck It Gandalph''' was originally going to air along with Bane & Kate, but [[Pokémonsters, Inc.|'Pokémonsters, Inc.']] showed up instead. Mistakes always happen. Always. *This is the 10th episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. The previous ones were: *#'Star Blecch / uGlee' *#'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *#'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *#'HOPS / Naru210' *#'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *#'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar' *#'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project' *#'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' *#'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' **('''Note: '''That's 10, count 'em, 10 episodes of MAD with only one Mike Wartella segment!) Voices *Brian T. Delaney - Audience Member #1, Soren, and Wall Scientists Announcer *Keith Ferguson - Bilbo Baggins and Training Car Announcer *Will Friedle - Harry Potter and Leonard Hofstadter, Ph.D *Anthony Hansen - Big Bird and Audience Member #2 *Jim Meskimen - Gandalf the Grey, North, and Wall Scientist *Rachel Ramras - Prairie Dawn, Nickita Minaj, Sévérine, and Training Car Woman *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Sheldon Cooper, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., Oscar the Grouch, Driving Instructor, Wolf, Bert, Cookie Monster, Sheep Barber, Pinball, Nickita Minaj Announcer, and Ganthet *Victor Yerrid - Star-Lord and Ernie Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes